Closer: Companion to OTVK vol II
by Samyo
Summary: This is what happens to Mina after chp. 4 in OTVK vol. 2. Semisong fic. Don't have to read series to understand.


**Title:** Closer: Companion to OTVK

**Author:** Samyo

**Genre:** Drama/Romance

**Rating:** PG-13

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The song is mine, but everything else I don't own.

* * *

This about what happens to Mina after chap. 4 of OTVK vol. 2. I decided to make this a separate story, for this is kinda a song fic and could easily stand alone. You do not have to read the series to read this, though if you like this you might like the series.

* * *

She wasn't on the Nautilus; she was back in the room where it all began. It was night; the moon reflected off the water of the East London Docks. She didn't want to be there, she started to run but didn't get far. 

"It's not like I can hurt you, this is just merely a dream."

_Come closer to me so I can see your face._

"Dorian…" she cried, but stopped herself from giving in. His hair she wanted to touch, his eyes she could get lost in forever.

_Come closer to me so I can see the shame._

"I don't know what to do," she confided in him, everything is such a mess. Henry, Quartermain, what you did to Skinner and the girl…" He put his finger to her lips to silence her.

_You wanted to hide but I just wouldn't seek._

"Be mine…" he whispered in her ear.

"But you're a monster!"

_No longer in me to get pleasure from your pain._

"We've all changed." He touched her cheek and kissed her neck.

_Honey, my angel, come closer to me. Live out your fantasies so the world can see. My baby, oh sweet baby. Baby, my personal cure_.

Mina found herself in the embrace of the man she hated, the man she craved the most. Though evil, he made her feel the best in every way.

_Thought you knew me but only knew the start_.

"Why did you hurt them," she gasped, "they could have died."

_Hurt me lovely, gave a steak to the heart. _

"I could ask you the same, Mina. What happened in Mongolia lives forever in your dreams." She pushed him away when he said this, realizing what all of this really was.

_Gave you everything beyond my heart's demise._

They were both in the stateroom on the Nautilus, it was the night of the treachery.

"No," she screamed, "I won't let you take my blood again." She ran to the door but it wouldn't open.

_Took everything, had to go to the start._

"We don't want blood everywhere," he sneered, causing Mina to look at her hand. It was bleeding again, she was in his embrace again.

_Honey, my angel, come closer to me. Live out your fantasies so the world can see. My baby, oh sweet baby. My baby, my personal cure_.

She felt the cold before it arrived; Mongolia they now were. She saw the portrait from the corner of her eye, then she felt a sharp pain.

_Saw the light, it's calling for me._

"Even in your dreams you can never defeat me." Dorian carelessly tossed the handkerchief onto what he thought was a dead corpse. He again made the fatal mistake.

"Even in my dreams you make the same mistake." With all of her strength, she impaled him with the sword and rammed him into the wall.

_Body's broken, you can see._

"I know, but I somehow got the idea that maybe poor Mina could fail in her dreams, since you have failed at about everything else." She reached for the portrait, filled with no regret whatsoever.

_It gave you pleasure, I saw in your face._

"You only have these dreams because you oh so want me. I'm alive now, come to me in the real world."

_To do what I did back to me_.

She pointed the portrait at him, seeing pure fear come over his face.

"Stay the hell out of my dreams."

_Honey, my angel, come closer to me. Live out your fantasies so the world can see. My baby, oh sweet baby. Baby, my personal cure._

She watched Gray's ashes scatter across the floor; Sawyer would walk in any minute. The floorboards creaked, but Sawyer's footsteps weren't causing it.

_Come closer to me so I can see your face._

"He had a point; we're here because you want us to be.

"But I don't, Alan."

_Come closer to me so I can see the shame._

Quartermain moved towards here, causing her to move farther away.

"I love Henry; I don't want any of you." This had never happened in previous dreams; she wanted to scream.

"I never forced you into anything; you did it by your own freewill."

_You wanted to hide but I just wouldn't seek. _

"I'm going to wake up now." She wanted to but didn't know how. She would usually just wake up, it was never forced.

"Then wake up already."

_No longer in me to get pleasure from your pain._

She woke up with Jekyll looking over her.

* * *

Please review. I'm sick, so if I screwed up something, deal with it. 


End file.
